So, How'd You Two Meet?
by wandb
Summary: Can you really find true love online? Edward doesn’t think so. But then, he’s never met someone like Bella before. My entry for the FML contest. AH. B/E. Rated M.


**FML Contest**

**Title: So, How'd You Two Meet?**

**Pen name: wandb**

**Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: **http://www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (_remove spaces for link to work_)

* * *

It was a slow night at The Confidential. It was an upscale place that catered to the thirty-something crowd, of which I was, sadly, a part. I'd never imagined that I'd own a bar for a living, but I'd done very well and was happy that my bar was something different, something unique.

Usually, it was a fun and lively place, but Mondays were slow. I hated working this shift but it didn't make sense to pay someone else during such a slow time. I could get some other work done. I had already washed and restocked all the glassware and I even dusted the infrequently used liqueur bottles. Everything was in order.

_What the hell else am I supposed to do? _

There were only four people sitting at the bar. One was an older man, who was shoveling his food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a month.

_Slow down buddy. I know the Heimlich but I don't need a lawsuit._

Another was a jittery young woman, who kept glancing down at her watch, as though waiting for someone. The poor girl had probably been stood up, and I was kind of curious about her, but she looked way too high maintenance for me, even for a simple conversation.

I had a rule against dating clientele that contributed to my single status, but I'd learned the hard way that being a bar owner had certain occupational hazards. I'd had my fair share of exes hang out at the bar tormenting me night after night after I broke up with them.

Then my attention was drawn to the couple at the other end of the bar, sitting very close together and laughing their asses off. The woman was beautiful and if she hadn't been with the hugest mother-fucker I'd ever seen, I'd have hit on her in spite of my rule. Despite feeling slightly jealous of him, the guy looked like someone I'd hang out with.

They really seemed to be enjoying themselves and I was bored out of my mind, so I wandered over to them, offering a free round, in exchange for some interesting conversation.

"These are on the house guys," I said, setting the brightly colored martini glasses in front of them.

"Hey thanks, man," said the big guy, "What's your name?"

"Edward. Yours?"

"I'm Emmett, and this is my girlfriend, Rosalie," he replied, lifting the glass and taking a swig. He immediately shuddered and said, "What the fuck is in this thing?"

I laughed, knowing that I had made them some strong-ass drinks.

"So, you guys heading out to the show later?" The Confidential was conveniently located next to a small theater and we often got people coming in for a quick bite and a drink.

"No, my brother Jasper is meeting us here," Rosalie said.

We got to talking and it turned out that we had a lot in common. We all loved playing golf, which I did as often as possible. Also, he was a website designer and I'd been researching an idea for a website for the last six months. Rosalie looked bored as hell as we talked techie.

"Rosalie, sorry to bore you." She was probably used to being the center of attention so I politely turned the conversation towards her.

"No problem. It's kinda sexy hearing Em geek out," she said, squeezing his huge bicep. "And I'm just happy to get to meet Jasper's date tonight. It's a woman he met online. He's been out with her a couple of times for coffee, but now she's got to pass the dreaded family test."

"Oh well, good luck with that. Online dating? You'll be lucky if she isn't psycho," I stated, wiping up the bar.

"Why would you say that?" Rosalie asked defensively, her brows furrowed. I would really hate to see her pissed off.

"I don't know. Online dating is sort of sad and pathetic, you know? It just seems so desperate."

The very annoyed look on her face told me that she did not share my opinion. "Emmett and I met on Myspace and we're not desperate."

_Oops. Shit._

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I guess if I'm being honest, I don't even know anyone who's ever done it. I just assumed it was a bunch of weirdoes who couldn't get a date, ya know?"

"I think you're being quick to judge, Edward. You never know until you try it," Rosalie said, chugging her drink as though it was water.

Emmett chimed in, "We've heard all the stereotypes. I know what people think. But once you get to a certain age, it's tough to meet people. I mean, I don't spend all my free time in bars anymore. And you know what? I think I hit the jackpot." Emmett grabbed Rosalie by the waist and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Well, I do spend most of my time in this bar and it doesn't make it any easier to meet the right woman," I acquiesced. They chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Aww, a good looking guy like you must have the ladies falling all over him," Rose chided.

"Ahem." Emmett shot her a look.

"Of course, not as hot as you my gorgeous piece of man meat," Rose said, quickly covering her tracks.

"I admit I've met a few women here but I try and keep it professional. I own the place so it keeps me pretty busy anyway and I don't have a lot of time for dating," I lamented.

I had to admit to being shocked at their admission of meeting online, and Myspace no less! They were both normal, good-looking people, not the sad sacks that I assumed would be the norm. I still thought they had to be the exception. MySpace was different from online dating, right? I was a big believer in fate and that the right woman would come along. Meeting someone online seemed like messing with destiny, not to mention pathetic. The online dating sites were like scraping the bottom of the barrel.

I was about to further explain my philosophy on the matter when Jasper and his date, Bella, showed up and once again I was shocked. She was fucking beautiful too and she seemed really nice. I'd have definitely asked her out if she wasn't with Jasper. Maybe I had been too harsh.

The conversation flowed until it was time for me to close the bar. Even though she was with Jasper, I couldn't take my eyes off Bella and I was trying not to flirt with her out of respect. She and I just hit if off and I wanted to get to know her better. Jasper seemed way too emo for her and they didn't seem to have that much in common, but what the hell did I know? I just met them both.

Since it had been such a slow night, I was able to visit and close down quickly. They invited me to a barbecue that they were having the following weekend so I gave them my card. I'd had a great time talking with them and was looking forward to seeing them all again, especially Bella.

* * *

The day of the barbecue came and I knocked on Emmett's door, feeling nervous for some reason. Making new friends could be a little awkward but it they seemed really cool. Maybe I was just anxious to see Bella.

"Hey Edward," Rosalie said, giving me a big hug putting me more at ease as she ushered me inside, "I'm so glad you made it."

She escorted me through the house to the backyard and showed me where I could find a beer.

The barbecue was a pretty big gathering in Emmett's backyard. He had a large covered patio and the weather was nice, so everyone congregated outside.

Emmett saw me and I walked over to meet him. He was talking to Jasper and a few guys that I didn't know. He introduced them as his business partners, Eric and Mike and we chatted for a while.

As much as I was enjoying making new friends with this crowd, I was distracted. Was Bella here?

I felt like a dick because I knew she was with Jasper, but there was nothing that said we couldn't be friends, right?

"Is Bella coming?" I asked Jasper casually.

"Yeah, she's here. I think I saw her talking to Rose in the kitchen." He sounded almost indifferent about her, which had me curious.

Apparently noticing my confusion, he continued, "We aren't seeing each other anymore. Rosalie invited her. I guess they hit it off the other night. It's no big deal though. I mean, we only went out a couple of times. That's kind of the way it works with the online thing, you know? I don't know. She's cute and all, but it just wasn't there."

_No shit?_

"Sorry man," I said tactfully, feeling secretly elated.

"No worries, I hardly knew her. I've got a few more dates lined up this week, so hopefully those will go better."

I left Jasper to get another drink and tried to look nonchalant as I strolled around the party looking for her. I finally got to the kitchen and saw her leaning against the counter with her back to me, talking to Rosalie. I felt a jolt of excitement seeing her.

Rosalie noticed me first, "Oh thank God you're here, Edward," she said, grabbing a huge platter of Carne Asada. Bella's head snapped around and she smiled brightly upon seeing me.

_Fuck, she's gorgeous._

"Would you mind taking this outside to Emmett at the grill? I've still got a million things to do in here," Rosalie said, distracted by the tasks at hand.

I obliged but when I came back, Bella was gone. I looked around briefly and then slumped down on the sofa in the living room, sipping my beer when a sweet voice spoke from behind me.

"You like baseball?" I turned and saw Bella smiling down at me with her hands on the back of the couch, motioning to the game that was on the TV in front of us.

"Sometimes," I said wryly, turning in the seat to see her better. "Depends on who I'm watching it with."

"Maybe we should go to a game sometime. My company has incredible box seats."

She came around the couch and sat next to me, crossing her legs, bringing my eyes to notice.

_Fuck she has beautiful legs. Did she just ask me out?_

"So, a lot has happened with you since I saw you last," I said, gazing at her intently to watch her response.

"Oh, you mean with Jasper?" she laughed, cutting right to the chase.

"Yeah." I wanted to hear about it and yet the thought of Bella with anyone made me tense.

"There's not much to tell. We went out a few times, but we should really just be friends."

"I'll admit it. I'm not sorry to hear that." I grinned at her.

"I kind of thought as much," she said, smiling back at me, her eyes sparkling playfully.

We sat there and talked for a while before others joined us as the game picked up. With each person that came into the room, she scooted closer and closer to me on the couch to make room until our legs brushed against each other. I could feel the heat emanating from her body each time she brushed against me. I could smell the delicious scent of her, fruity and light. I tried to keep from rubbing my leg against hers so I didn't come off like a goddamn puppy humping her leg. Still, just the smallest touch sent me reeling and I couldn't help it. I thought about scooping her up and setting her on my lap but then she would surely notice how happy my dick was with her close proximity.

I got up to get a beer and adjust my somewhat painful erection, but when I came back, our places on the couch were filled. I took a quick trip around the house, but I couldn't find Bella anywhere. She must have gone while I was outside and I was bummed that I didn't get her number or a chance to say goodbye.

I got home, slightly drunk and definitely worked up from all the time I'd spent with Bella. I hopped into the shower, and conjured images of her beautiful smile and big brown eyes, her long elegant neck that I wanted to nibble on. I thought of her full lips and how I would fist my hands into her long mahogany hair. I imagined how she would look standing in the shower with the water running down her delicate curves as I masterfully rubbed one off.

I had to see her again.

* * *

A full week went by and Rosalie and Emmett had called me a few times. It turned out that they had a huge social network of friends and were always throwing or attending some sort of function. That was another thing that shocked me about the fact that they met online. They knew so many people, how could they not have found someone without having to go online?

Anyway, they invited me to a bonfire the following week on the bay and since I didn't have to work, it sounded like fun. Of course, as much as I liked my new friends if I was being honest, I was really hoping that Bella would be there. I didn't get twisted up about women and it was kind of nice for change but I didn't want to appear too anxious.

It was already dusk when I arrived at the bay and a decent crowd was already hovering around a large firepit. Emmett was hard to miss at the grill and he instantly shoved a cold beer in my hand when he saw me and told me to mingle with the hot single ladies they invited.

"You wouldn't want to have to resort to internet dating," he joked, and we clinked our beers together.

I walked over to Jasper, who was talking to a couple of guys I didn't know and a small girl whom he introduced as Alice. She was tiny, but seemed to be running the conversation. I stuck around for a while and had to admit the girl was pretty funny holding court over the crowd of guys.

Still looking for Bella, my eyes scanned the crowd until I finally saw her. She was wearing shorts and a loose fitting sweatshirt with Ugg boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail as if she'd been at the beach all day. She looked so casual and adorable and I immediately left where I was standing to walk over and talk to her. Alice gave me a knowing glance, catching me in my ogling.

"I see you met my roommate," Bella said with a smile as I approached her.

"Who, Alice?" Bella nodded. "She's hilarious. I think Jasper likes her." We both glanced over to where they were standing and it certainly seemed like they were hitting it off.

Bella looked a little nervous as she made small designs with her feet in the sand, "I'm sorry I had to leave the barbecue last week," she said after a moment. "I really wanted to stay and chat, but something came up. Sorry."

"I figured I'd see you again, so I didn't sweat it," I said taking a sip of my beer and hoping I didn't sound as pathetic and hung up on her as I felt. Thankfully, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. I couldn't take my eyes off her lips, wondering what they would feel like against mine.

_Get a grip, Edward. _

The night grew colder as the last remnants of the day faded away and people were sitting underneath blankets, hovering by the fire. I hadn't thought to bring a blanket, so I froze my ass off standing with my hands in my pockets.

"Come sit, Edward," Bella said, patting the spot next to her on her blanket. I didn't think twice as that was exactly where I wanted to be. She pulled the blanket over us, shivering from her brief time uncovered.

"I can't believe you're in shorts," I said softly in her ear. "It gets cold at night."

"I know, I wasn't thinking." She turned and looked at me, our faces just inches apart and I wanted to fucking kiss her so badly, but I held back. I didn't want our first kiss to be with twenty other people, sitting around a bonfire.

_Soon, Bella. _

My legs were falling asleep, so I rested my feet in front of me, my knees up and motioned for Bella to sit in between them. She crawled over and repositioned herself, covering us with the warm blanket. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tight against me.

My chin rested on her shoulder as I whispered in her ear, "That's much better."

She hummed in response, leaning against my chest and I felt the heat of her body on my chest. My hands gently traced the curves of her body. It felt perfect being with her. She was funny and sweet and extremely sexy. As much as I was enjoying the bonfire, I really wanted to get the hell out of there and take Bella somewhere where we could be alone.

The night wore on and the crowd thinned. I didn't want to say goodbye to Bella, but I didn't want to push things. Plus, I was exhausted having closed the bar the previous three nights. I needed some sleep. I was definitely going to ask her out for another night though.

Everyone stood up, wiping sand off their bodies and folding blankets. Bella shivered once she was out in the open air and I wanted to scoop her up and keep her warm. We hustled to her car and she quickly threw the blankets and cooler into the trunk, jumping up and down to keep warm.

"Fuck, it's cold," she mumbled.

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms to created friction and keep her warm and she smiled at my feeble effort.

"Can I see you again, Bella?" I asked, her gaze fixed on me.

She put her hand out, grinning deviously, "Give me your phone." I reached into my pocket and pulled it out, handing it to her. She hit the buttons and then handed it back to me. "Call me this week?"

I nodded and shoved the phone into my pocket and pulled her into a hug. She felt so soft and smelled so good. I didn't want to let her go. I pulled back slightly bringing my hands up to the sides of her face. I gently kissed her forehead, then her cheek and finally her lips. She hummed at the contact and I could feel the blood flow in my body divert south.

I broke the kiss, reluctantly, but I knew if I didn't that I'd want more. "Bella, I love the way you feel, but if I don't leave now, I'm not sure I'll let you go."

She chuckled and nodded, turning to open her car door, "I know what you mean." She sat down in her car and I shut the door behind her, never breaking eye contact. She rolled down the window and I leaned in and snuck a kiss, "I'll call you, Bella."

"You'd better," she said, smirking.

She put the car in reverse and backed up and I waved as she drove away, missing her already.

I slept that night, replaying our night, especially our kiss. I definitely wanted more.

* * *

I was working the next night at The Confidential. I enjoyed working Sundays because we had a great reggae band that played Sunday nights. It was always packed, which meant good tips and the crowd was mellow. Plus I loved reggae, which made the night fun for me, even though I was at work.

It was about 10:00pm when I was running around in a frenzy to fill drink orders when I saw her small frame squeezing up to the bar. The band had taken a break, which meant that everyone flooded the bar. Anyone else would have gotten lost in the crowd. But not her.

Bella.

I finished filling the order I was working on and immediately walked to the other end of the bar to talk to her.

"Hey there, stranger," I said, trying to be composed.

"Hi Edward," she said flirtatiously, "I hoped you might be working."

That one little comment made my fucking night.

She hoped that I'd be working.

_Fuck yes._

"Well, you're in luck." I flashed my flirtiest smile and rested my hands on the bar. "So, what can I get you to drink?"

"Oh…uh…how about a beer?" She looked fucking adorable when she was flustered.

I popped the cap and set it on the bar in front of her. "This one's on me."

"Thanks," she said, smiling, "I'll see ya." She turned and I watched her walk away and join a table with several girls sitting around it.

I had to get back to work, but I hoped that Bella wouldn't go anywhere. I wanted to see more of her.

When the crowd became manageable, I left the bar with the other bartender, Felix and made my way to the back office.

I tried to fix myself up as much as possible so I wouldn't look or smell like I'd been sweating behind a bar all night, even though I had.

My stomach was in knots over this girl. I wormed my way through the crowd of stoners and surfers and made my way to her table. Her friends all turned and stared at me, giggling slightly as though I was standing there in my boxers. Alice was there and smiled.

"Hey Bella," I said, feeling like a complete asshole.

She turned and her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Oh hi, Edward. Are you off for the night?"

I ran my fingers through my hair nervously, "Yeah, I had Felix take over for me."

"You should join us," she said, looking around in a futile effort for a free chair.

"Oh no, that's okay," I stammered, "I just…uh…wanted to see if you wanted to dance."

She smiled and set down her drink as she stood, "Love to."

I followed her onto the dance floor. We wove in between the people, bouncing and undulating to the loud music. She finally stopped and turned, bringing her arms around my neck. I pulled her hips close to mine, my leg in between hers, as we swayed to the music.

The people around us formed a wall of sorts and I felt like we were all alone. She smelled so fucking good, like fresh air and flowers. She was perfect.

She rested her head on my chest as I pulled her into a tight hug, "I should have waited until you called but I really wanted to see you," she said, smiling.

Every hair on my body stood on end and I was fucking gone hearing her say that. I'd thought about her non-stop since I saw her last and I was glad that she felt the connection between us.

She pulled me closer to her as our bodies moved with the slow, sensual music. Song after song played as we danced in sync with each other. I couldn't stop my hands from running up and down the length of her back, feeling each curve beneath my fingers. I rested my face in her neck as I gave her light kisses. She slid her hands into my jean pockets and squeezed my ass lightly. I wanted her hands all over me.

"Bella, I'm sure this is just dancing to you, but my mind is wandering," I whispered in her ear, as my left hand held the back of her neck. I moved slowly, taking time to inhale the fresh scent of her hair.

"Wandering where?" she hummed flirtatiously.

_She wants me to say it._

"I want to be alone with you," I said softly, kissing her neck, "and kiss you and touch you."

"Mmm, I don't think I can resist you," she said, pulling back as she stared up at me.

"I don't want you to resist me."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the dance floor to the table where her friends were sitting.

"Edward's going to take me home, Alice," she said as Alice looked up at us with a smirk, then turned to me, "Isn't that right?"

_Fuck yes, it's right._

She held my hand, rubbing the back gently with her thumb as we left the crowded bar and walked to my car. I opened the door for her and couldn't believe my luck as I walked around to the driver's side.

My pants grew instantly tighter as my mind considered the possibilities. She had captivated me and here she was, in my car, going home with me. At least I hoped that's what was happening.

I suddenly grew nervous as I sat down. Perhaps I'd misunderstood her. "So, where to?" I asked coyly, hoping that she'd ease my anxiety.

"Let's go to your place," she said, reaching across the console for my hand.

I smiled back and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "My place it is."

I lived in a two-bedroom condo that overlooked the beach. I could hear the waves from my bedroom and the sound often lulled me to sleep. The smell of the ocean air was refreshing and it was pretty rare that I closed the windows and doors.

I had lived alone since getting my MBA four years ago and couldn't imagine it any other way. I liked having my own space as I'm immensely private. But despite how much I loved being alone, being here with Bella was infinitely better.

She scoped out the place as she walked around, stopping to pick up pictures or take in the view.

As she stood on the balcony, overlooking the moonlit water, I couldn't help myself any longer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my body against hers.

She hummed and leaned her head back against my shoulder, exposing her neck to me. Not able to resist such a temptation, I kissed it gently, causing the soft hairs there to stand on end. My body reacted intensely and I felt like I had electricity flowing through me.

"So soft," I whispered. "I could never get tired of kissing you."

She turned in my arms and leaned against the railing of the balcony as I quickly closed the gap between us. I brought my left hand to her cheek and tilted her head to kiss her. She sighed in surrender as I touched my lips to hers. We were tentative at first, letting the feeling sink in, and then we became needier. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss and I wasted no time. My tongue softly explored the warmth of her mouth, dancing with her tongue slowly, yet with intention. I held her face to me as close as I could get her, a soft moan escaping from my chest. I let my hands roam her back, needing to keep her body against mine.

"Bella, can I take you inside?" I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her. I knew we hadn't known each other long but there was something special about her, about us. I hoped she'd know that it wasn't just a fling for me.

She nodded and let me go as I grabbed her hand and led her inside to my room. The light from the moon outside the window softly lit the room. Bella looked like an angel before me.

I turned on some soft music as she sat on the bed, kicking off her shoes.

"Edward, I don't do this," she said, looking down at the ground. "I don't just go home with people like this. Or stalk them at their jobs. I just want you to know that."

She looked up again, a nervous look on her face, and continued, "There's just something about you, about the way I feel when I'm with you that is making me do things that are completely out of character for me. This is one of those times. I mean, you probably have women throwing themselves at you all the time, but this is new to me."

"I not interested in anyone but you, Bella," I sighed. "And believe me, I don't do this either." She smiled and I hoped she'd recognized my sincerity.

I slowly climbed onto the bed, my knee resting in between her legs, causing her to lie back. Her hair splayed out around her like a halo and her eyes were dark with lust. I lowered myself down on top of her, letting the full weight of my body press into her as I kissed her full lips.

"Mmmm…delicious…" I muttered. I couldn't form a coherent sentence. She made every hair on my body stand on end with the slightest touch. Her kisses made me feel like I might explode and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"God Edward, I feel like I'm being hypnotized by you or something," she whispered in my ear and I completely understood the sentiment. It was like my body and my mind moved on their own and I was a spectator. It was mesmerizing to be with her like this.

I sat up to rest on my knees, reached behind my neck and pulled my shirt off by the collar. Feeling the loss of her touch, I quickly returned to her and helped her with her own shirt, my fingers grazing her soft skin as I lifted it up and over her head. Her skin glowed in the moonlight as I reached around to unclasp her bra, freeing her firm breasts. Like a magnet, my lips were drawn to them as I pulled her nipple into my mouth. She wriggled beneath me, but I held her firmly in place as I caressed and kissed her body.

"Uh, uh, Bella," I said in between kisses, smiling against her warm skin, "you're not going anywhere."

I moved up her body slowly, kissing each curve, noticing each detail, until I reached her neck. "I love kissing you," I sighed.

Her hands moved down my back, around my waist and settled on button of my jeans. "Take these off," she hummed.

_Yes, ma'am._

I lifted slightly, quietly giving her permission to continue. Her small hands went to work on my pants, sliding them and my boxers slowly down my legs until I could kick them off. I felt her warm hands on my hips, my thighs, my knees and ached to feel her touch where I wanted her the most.

I was painfully hard so when she gripped my cock once my pants were off, I hissed at the feeling. I'd fantasized about her touching me like this since I met her and the reality was almost too much.

"Oh Jesus, Bella," I mumbled. I was practically shaking with need for her.

My hands moved to the waistline of her pants, my fingers dipping below trying to feel as much of her as I could. "Can I take these off?"

"Let me," she said as I watched her wiggle out of her form-fitting jeans and underwear until she was completely naked below me.

"You're so beautiful." The words fell from my lips like a prayer.

She pulled me down on top of her and I reached down between her legs, needing to touch her. She was slick and ready and my fingers slid easily over her clit, lower and lower until I pressed into her. The heat engulfed my finger as I moved it in and out of her with ease. She pressed her body into my hand and I studied her face, watching for indications that I was hitting the right spots.

"Please don't stop," she moaned as I curled my finger upward obviously finding her G-Spot. I loved the sight of Bella gaining pleasure from me and I would have given her anything she asked for at that moment.

I pressed my thumb against her clit, rubbing gently as she whimpered softly. Her hips moved against me until she threw her head back, her body stilled and I felt her walls contract as her orgasm washed over her.

"Bella, I want to be inside of you," I said as I positioned myself between her legs, "so fucking bad."

Still recovering from her orgasm, her cheeks flush with color, she nodded and smiled. "Please. God, Yes. I want you too, Edward."

I found my jeans and pulled a condom from my wallet, quickly rolling it on. Hovering over her, I was filled with unfamiliar emotions. I'd been with other women, but there was something different about Bella. It made me nervous to think about making love to her. It was almost like she was fragile and I didn't want to break her. I wanted it to be perfect.

She reached up and wiped a stray hair from my eyes. "Are you okay, Edward?" she asked, pulling me into a passionate kiss. The worrying stopped. Everything was just about the two of us sharing an incredible moment together.

I pressed my hips into her and using my hand as a guide, slowly entered her. She grabbed my ass and pulled me deeper and I had to still for a moment to gain some control. I slowly began to pull out of her, instantly missing the heat of her body and then quickly thrust back in again, this time deeper.

"Oh God Bella, you're incredible. So good," I said breathily, picking up my pace as Bella moaned in my ear.

She wrapped her legs around me, resting her heels on the back of my thighs as I continued to move inside her. Her hands wove into my hair, pulling me into passionate kisses. I had never experienced anything like it before. Our bodies moved in complete synchronization. No words needed to be spoken as we both understood how exquisite this experience was.

I felt myself getting close, but I wanted Bella to come again, so I grabbed her ass, positioning her in a new angle that allowed me to penetrate her deeper. We both moaned at the change in sensation. She cried out as she came and I was quickly pulled over the edge as her walls contracted around my cock.

I kissed her neck and shoulders, falling limp on top of her as we came down from our high together.

Her hands moved to the side of my face, pulling me from my stupor, and I gazed up at her face, which was soft and loving. "That was amazing, Edward," she said, gently rubbing my cheek.

"Bella, I can't explain it," I said, still panting. "It's never been like that for me."

She smiled and kissed me, slowly at first then more in control. I definitely liked it when she took control. I didn't want to let her go. We both cleaned up a bit and I motioned for her to come to bed and lie with me.

"Stay," I said as I held her, "stay here with me tonight."

_Stay forever._

She nodded and I pulled her closer, rubbing gently up and down her arm.

"Bella," I asked tentatively.

"Yeah," she said, looking quizzically at me, "is everything okay?"

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "Everything's more than okay. It's just…I'm curious about something."

She sat up, resting on her elbow to look at me, "No, I'm not a serial killer," she joked. "Seriously, ask me anything."

"Why were you doing internet dating?" I started, "I mean, you're gorgeous and smart and I can't believe you needed to do that." The thought of her dating anyone but me made me insanely jealous.

"It's simple really. I wanted to meet someone like you." She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled sweetly.

"But, you didn't meet me on the internet," I said, stating the obvious, feeling proud of myself.

"That's true, but I wouldn't have met you had I not been open to it." She lay back down on me, her head resting on my shoulder. I felt truly content.

Perhaps internet dating wasn't so pathetic after all.

* * *

_Prompt: "Today, I met a really nice couple at a bar. We talked and the conversation eventually drifted towards online dating. I casually commented that hooking up through the internet was sad and pathetic. Turns out they met on Myspace.-FML"_

**A/N: I love the premise for this contest and am happy to be a participant. **

**A million thanks to my betas, scsquared and Twihart, for the rush job and always being so willing to help me! Also, Sunfeathers, Dana1779 and Ellierk all helped with pre-reading!**

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to vote! **


End file.
